Recent work has established a clear connection between Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and the disruption of the circadian timing system. However, the mechanistic underpinnings of this relationship have not been clearly identified. Interestingly, if we attempt to deconstruct this relationship and place it within the context of the profound effects that Alzheimer?s disease has on cognition, several ideas begin to come into focus. First, data to date has revealed that circadian timing within cortico-limbic circuits modulates complex behavioral states, including cognition. Second, AD has marked effects on functional plasticity of these same circuits. These observations raise an interesting question: could the cognitive deficits in AD result, in part, from the dysregulation of circadian timing within cortico-limbic circuits? As an initial examination of this idea, we propose to test the following hypothesis: The cognitive deficits during early- to mid-stage of AD results in part from a systems-wide breakdown in the fidelity of the cortico-limbic circadian timing systems. To test this hypothesis, we have assembled an innovative set of transgenic mouse models and state-of-the-art imaging methods that will allow us to both profile and manipulate circadian timing over the course of disease progression. In Aim 1, the effects of amyloid ? peptide (A?) on the fidelity of cellular-and circuit-based time-keeping capacity will be examined. In Exp. 1A, we will use a cell-culture based profiling approach to test the effects of A? oligomer on the cell autonomous circadian timekeeping capacity of neurons isolated from the SCN (the locus of the master circadian clock), the cortex and the hippocampus. In Exp. 1B brain slice explant imaging will be used to test the effects of A? on circuit-based circadian rhythm generation. In Aim 2 we propose to profile clock timing and clock-gated gene expression in the 5XFAD mouse model of AD. In Exp. 2A, cranial window imaging (via multiphoton microscopy) of clock timing in the frontal cortex and the hippocampus will be used to generate a cellular- and systems-level profile of clock phasing, rhythm amplitude and oscillator synchrony over the course of the AD-like pathology. This study will be complemented by immunofluorescence-based clock gene profiling (Exp. 2B) and by transcriptomic profiling (Exp. 2C). In Aim 3, we will test the effects that disease progression in the 5XFAD model has on clock-gated (Exp. 3A) and activity-evoked (Exp. 3B) cellular signaling, as well as on dendritic spine formation. In Aim 4 we will test whether the desynchronization of cortico-limbic oscillators underlies the cognitive deficits in the 5XFAD mouse model of AD. Key to this aim will be to test whether the clock enhancing compound PF-670462 triggers the resynchronization of cortico-limbic oscillator populations, and if so, whether this effect underlies the capacity of PF-670462 to augment cognition. If our underlying hypothesis is validated, these data will provide an important starting point for new lines of inquiry (and potentially new therapeutic interventions) designed to further understand the mechanistic relationships (at a cellular, systems, and genetics level) between circadian timing and AD pathogenesis.